This study is undergoing steady recruitment. There have been no complications or complications. Figures displayed are for multiple locations. The majority of study participants are seen during home visits or off-site. An abstract focusing on the relationship between marijuana smoking and tobacco smoking cessation was presented at the national meeting of the Society of General Internal Medicine in April 1999.